My Dirty Secret
by 191026
Summary: Having had just a taste of the raven haired youth Riki. Iason relentlessly stalks him to nightclub Pandora's Halo in disguise as a ceres Mongrel. Determined to win his prize, nothing will stand in his way. *YAOI* Guest appearance of Nanjo Koji.
1. Preparation

**Disclaimer - I own nothing relating to Ai no Kusabi. All characters belong to the womderful Rieko Yoshihara. I am making no money from the posting of this small fic.**

**Set during the time in the novels from Riki and Iason's first meeting to when Iason finally captures Riki.**

**Enjoy! **

**191026!**

**oOoOoOo**

**1.**

**Preparation**

Forfour weeks his mind and body had been restless, his demeanour and mood listless. A month that had dragged on so as to feel something more akin to four long and excruciating years. Four weeks, and still the male brooded over what could simply be termed, a one time only, sexual tryst.

Staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he raised the scissors to his exquisite blond hair, Iason sucked in a long, deep and calming breath, as he prepared to take the first cut.

Closing his gleaming blue eyes at the last millisecond, Iason's heart almost stopped as the first 'snip' of the scissors had been made. The first cut to his golden weaved hair.

Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the marble worktop in front of him. Staring almost sadly at the shorn three inches of his blond hair, Iason knew he had to keep going. After all, the joy of long hair? It would grow back.

Daryl watched from afar as his master hacked away at least half of the length of his hair. Precious silken strands which had previously touched the tops of his thighs, now rested just on the half way of his back. Oh how the living furniture wanted to go and prise the scissors from Iason's powerful hands. How he wanted to find a way to magically glue that fallen hair back on. He desperately wanted to slap his master silly. However, he knew that, once his master had set his sights on something, nothing nor no-one could deter him.

It was just four weeks ago, that Daryl had learned that his master had elicited certain sexual acts with a person, during a rare visit out into the city. Daryl was not sure who the person was, but ever since then, Iason had been restless, edgy and exceedingly irritable, more so than usual. Even so, Daryl still remained silent, watching Iason's erratic behaviour, never saying a word or questioning the blond males authority, just as he'd always done.

Almost throwing the scissors down against the worktop, Iason ran shaking fingers through his now shredded hair. It was half the length it had been, complete with shorter layers through the back and front. His previous middle shed was flipped round so a side shed graced the top of his head, sending shorter blond bangs cascading down to almost cover his right eye from view.

Tilting his head, then turning it from side to side, Iason smiled slightly at his handiwork. Now it was time for the second phase of his scheme.

"Daryl?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the cinnamon haired youth darted into the master's bathroom.

"You wish my assistance, sir?"

Iason said nothing more, he simply removed the flowing Grecian style outer garments and belt from his form fitting body suit and held them out to the furniture.

Daryl quietly took the garments from the older male before folding them neatly, sitting them atop a small bench on the other side of the room.

"Do you need anything more, Master?"

"Yes. I need you to change the colour of my hair. I need it….dark brown."

The cinnamon haired youth held back a startled gasp at Iason's bizarre request. Why in the world would he want to destroy his wonderful golden hair? Why degrade himself to look like a common piece of furniture….worse still….a piece of slum trash.

Still gob smacked, Daryl failed to notice that Iason had crossed his arms over his broad chest and had begun tapping his booted foot off of the virgin white floor tiles.

"I apologise for the delay in my thoughts sir. It is certainly not like you to make such a request. However, I will not and do not plan to try and stop you. It is not my place."

"Good. Now, lets begin shall we?"

Almost 15minutes later, Iason sat statue still on the floor of the extensive bathroom. The smell of the ammonia in the temporary dye was making his head spin ever so slightly. A few random strands of hair fell from the tight knot atop his head to land in front of his eyes. Taking in the darker shade his luxurious golden hair was taking on sent a shiver down the elites spine.

"Very soon."

Daryl sat near his master, catching any stray bits of dye that began running down the blond's neck. Checking the time on his furniture tag, Daryl swiftly stood up and motioned for Iason to do the same.

"Forty minutes have passed sir. I must rinse the dye from your hair before it turns any darker."

Iason said nothing but shut his eyes and bowed his head ever so slightly to the youth in front of him.

Feeling the hot water trickle down behind his ears, down the back of his neck and run round his jaw gave the older male more shivers. Tonight, he would catch once again what had literally taken his breath away. No matter what it took, he would find that raven haired fiery youth who crumbled from his very touch.

A sly smirk graced Iason's lips as Daryl thoroughly rinsed every last trace of dye from his hair.

"Ok sir, that's it all out of your hair." Daryl announced as he shut the hot water off.

Towelling out any excess water, the cinnamon haired youth couldn't help but gasp out loud at the colour of the previous blond males hair.

Not even commenting on Daryl's small vocal outburst, Iason quickly strode into his private chambers and locked the door leaving the human furniture nothing to do but….wait.

Iason rummaged through various drawers in his massive bedroom before he finally found what he had hidden all too well. Holding the garments up in front of his face, Iason couldn't help the almost childish smile that crept across his beautiful features.

Moving over to his massive dresser, Iason looked in silent awe at the still damp hair adorning his head. Running slightly trembling fingers through his wet locks, he snapped his eyes shut, as if to block out the damage willingly inflicted on his pride and joy.

Plucking up the courage from deep within his being, Iason finally opened his cerulean blue eyes to take in the deep brown of his hair, running fingers through it's still damp length, the elite marvelled at the darker and lighter tones making themselves prominent as his hair began to dry. Pleased with his human furniture's handiwork, Iason returned to his massive bed to put on the clothes he had been saving from his youth.

Stripping himself down, he couldn't help but catch his reflection in the full length mirror on the far wall. Taking in the muscled curves to his lean body, every dip and curve, every shadow and highlight, Iason firmly believed he looked particularly good this evening. It was as if the gods themselves had blessed him with what felt and looked like a better body for the sole purpose of snaring the raven haired youth.

Snapping himself from his Narcissus like trance, Iason picked up the tight fitting leather trousers from his bed. Easing them over his well toned thighs, the Blondie sucked in his flat stomach slightly so as to zip up the cold garment. Staring confused at the top button to the leather trousers, Iason looked once again at his frame, mentally comparing it to what it was like when he was 20years old in the same trousers.

"Curse it. I appear to be larger now than I was then….I suppose the top button could stay loose….."

Nodding at his decision, Iason grabbed his thick leather white gold plated belt and draped it loosely around his hips, that way, it would shift as he walked. Enticing.

Picking up the leather jacket from where he had draped it over his bedside chair, Iason looked over at the severed left sleeve. Damn that Raoul. The two of them had gotten into a fight in their youth. Fights between them were usually over sex….or their lack of monogamy or exclusivity. Raoul had a wandering eye, as did Iason. Both wandered to different Blondie elites on that particular drug filled night. Even though both had slept with other men, they blamed one another thus justification for the fight. Iason came out of it with a severed jacket sleeve and a nasty wound across his stomach from Raoul's blade. Raoul had come out of their fight with two black eyes, bite marks on his shoulder and neck and a proud, gloating smile for having literally raped Iason while he recovered from being slashed across the stomach.

Pulling the jacket with smart red velvet lining and edging over his shoulders, Iason took a step back and looked at the bigger picture. Something was missing.

Sliding his deep onyx ring onto his middle finger on his left hand, Iason realised with some distain that his outfit still was not right. Storming back over to the drawer he pulled his leathers from, he smiled slightly when he found the completion to his outfit. Edging the material onto his naked left arm. A blood red arm warmer, the colour of the lining and edging on his jacket finished his look….almost.

Back over at his dresser, Iason lifted a small ornate crystal box from his bottom drawer. Deep brown, almost black contact lenses sat staring darkly up at him. Picking one up with the pad of his index finger, Iason began the unpleasant task of inserting the water based contacts. True enough, he could just take a lasting supply of Gazers with him to keep the colour of his eyes a constant but, the side effects were less than desirable at times. Hallucinations, vertigo, sickness and unfortunate bouts of diaharrea, and that was in the simple cases. Memory loss, tumours and death could occasionally occur when Gazers were consumed as part of ones staple diet. Iason didn't want to risk a thing. He was planning on a night of debauchery and mind falteringly filthy sex, the last thing he needed was a bout of the runs. Contacts would suffice. They would hurt his eyes given time but, sore eyes over possible death? No contest.

Blinking his eyes a few times to shift the contacts, Iason rubbed the salty tears away and looked again at his reflection. His hair was almost dry, a slight wave pulling it's way through his dark tresses like silky ribbons.

"Ah, almost missed you two."

Taking the small sapphire studs from his ears, Iason replaced them with onyx ones, identical to his ring. A small tracer in the right ear so Jupiter didn't think her prize Blondie had flown the coop.

Flicking his hair from his face, Iason pulled a black and red leather fingerless glove onto his right hand while plopping back down on his plush black silk covered bed. Knee high leather boots were pulled over lean but muscles calves and clipped tightly shut just under well sculpted knees.

Now….now he was ready.

**oOoOoOo**

**Gazer - when consumed orally, can change the colour of ones eyes. However, excessive consumption can lead to unwanted sideaffects.**

**Next chapter - Twist with how Iason seems to recognise Guy when he sees him with Riki. Special appearance from 'fallen elite' Nanjo Koji!**


	2. A Chance

**Thanks to KuroFai-Fangirl18, DarkAngelJudas, amalazadriel, Superlovba, Aki JS, Nelly, cloudvegetastrife, Norm120, CrystalDragonYoukai, etana and CrimsonBlood363 for your wonderful reviews!**

**I am so sorry for making you wait so long. I think it's almost a year.**

**I could cook up a bundle of fibs to make myself feel better about not posting but, I'm not gonna.**

**If any of you followed my FFVII fic Price for a Memory, you will know how painful it was for me....I just couldn't get it finished. Everything else went on hold.**

**However, it's finished and I have started writing again!**

**Hope you enjoy this long awaited second chapter**

**Hugs and appologies once again**

**191026**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**2.**

**A Chance**

Giving his appearance the once over in the full length mirror in his room, Iason was rather pleased with who stared back at him.

Deep brown hair trailed half way down his back in slight natural waves. Thanks to the contacts, his eyes were of the darkest, almost black shade of brown. His eye brows also, had been tinted slightly.

Staring intently at his now mongrel like facial features, Iason almost saw his face staring back at him. A face he had not seen in years. A face he could never forget. His hair colour matched the mongrel he thought of and the fleeting thought entered his mind, _I wonder if he still lives._

Shaking himself from his musings, Iason swiftly exited his room and made for the main entrance to his penthouse. A brief nod at the human furniture Daryl told the youth not to wait up.

Peering past his front door, Iason double checked to make sure the coast was clear. Never before had he snuck about his own floor before. However, never before had he been dressed as a common mongrel no less. Swift and sure steps guided Iason to the glass elevator that took him down to the lower levels of the tower.

"Halt! Who dares enter the top levels unautherised?!"

Iason knew that voice. However, the male closing in on him wouldnt believe it to be him even should he turn round. So, Iason kept walking. He need not explain himself to anyone, even Raoul Am.

"One more step and your head shall be blown off!"

Iason heard the unmistakable sound of a handheld laser being charged up. Stopping in his tracks, Iason slowly turned towards the fellow elite.

"Put that toy away Raoul. Put it away before either you hurt yourself or I lose my patience."

The strikingly beautiful Raoul Am back-pedalled slightly, mouth agape. That voice.

"Iason? That cannot be you under that filth can it?"

"I assure you it is and you need not enquire further into my current appearance."

Raoul wandered over to the dark haired Iason. He raised a gloved hand to the silky strands, pulling on them to see if it were simply a wig the fellow elite wore.

"Dammit Raoul! Do not pull my hair!"

"My appologies. I am just wondering what has possessed you to dress a common mongrel."

"Do not wonder. I am simply having a little excursion into Ceres."

"Alone and unarmed? Are you insane? At least take me with you."

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I am a grown man. I do not need you to babysit me. Besides, who said I was unarmed?" Iason questioned as he bent over slightly, revealing the handle of a laser blade protruding from the top of his knee high boot.

"Fair enough. You do not need me to go with you?"

"No."

Raoul sighed slightly. Iason would never change. Stubborn and rather pig headed. Reaching up to his right earring, Raoul pulled the piercing from his ear and handed it over to the fellow elite.

"Put that on. So as to not arrouse Jupiters suspision about why you are venturing out into Ceres alone and unauthorised. She will believe I am with you this way."

Iason smiled at the other male as he slid the earring into the second piercing hole in his right ear.

"Thank you Raoul." Iason almost whispered as he turned to walk away.

------

The streets were jammed with familiar and unfamiliar faces alike.

The street punk, Riki the Dark stood impatiently outside Ceress newest hotspot Pandoras Halo. Everyone was late and he was getting very irate. He hated tardiness and especially hated it when no one contacted him to let him know why they were late.

Spitting his finished cigarette onto the concrete below him and stubbing it out with the toe of his boot, Riki leaned against the cold stone wall behind him. Closing his eyes over, Riki almost missed a friendly pat to his bare shoulder.

"Hey Riki. See you in there huh?"

Riki opened his eyes to notice fellow Ceres mongrel Takuto Izumi standing before him. He had known the raven haired youth for years but had never developed a strong friendship with the teen. It was more of a passing acquaintance the two of them had.

"No problem Izumi. Catch you in there at some point."

"Oh hey Riki. I want to introduce you to pairing partner Koji."

Riki glanced up at the exceedingly tall male standing behind Izumi. He had to be well over six feet with lengthy flowing silver hair, long silver bangs framing a flawless chiselled face, pale skin and equally pale blue/green eyes. So, this was the infamous Nanjo Koji huh? An ex-Platina Elite, overthrown and tossed out of Eos for his fornications with a Ceres mongrel. He had once been a great army general alongside his twin brother. That was before he had tasted the forbidden fruit of a rare black haired mongrel. Nanjo Koji had not been smart in concealing his lust for the teenager Izumi and had been apprehended by Jupiter. Everything he owned was stripped from him, including all contact with the twin brother he loved dearly. Jupiter had decided not to tamper with his mind so he would always remember what he had and what he lost, all for a quick fuck with a Ceres mongrel. Riki found it hard to believe that Kojis elusive twin had not tried to contact him in any way but, it was no secret that he was living somewhat reclusively outside the city with his young blond haired male pet. There was no secret either to how physical their relationship was. Despite being thrown out of Eos with a blackened name, Nanjo Koji had done very well for himself. He was now a very successful singer/songwriter. Even if his lyrics were a bit morbid from time to time.

Snapping out of his daze, Riki smiled up at the silver haired male dressed in deep black leather, open chested long leather coat billowing round his ankes.

"Love your work man. You singing here tonight?"

A swift nod was all Riki received before Izumi whispered in his ear, "He doesnt talk much but when he says all the right words."

Smirking at the fellow raven haired mongrel, Riki leaned back against the wall.

After a few more minutes of listening to the bassy music in the club becoming louder and louder, Riki finally spotted 3 familiar faces coming towards him. Smiling at the already drunken antics of Luke, Norris and Sid, Riki peeled himself from the wall and moved to greet them. A few friendly punches to each others arms and the four mongrels sauntered past the bouncers and through the doors to Pandoras Halo.

"We'll get Guy in there."

------

Iason strode down the crowded streets, unabashedly elbowing and nudging people out of his way. He towered above all of these tiny dark haired people, he was still an elite under his elaborate mask, he could still do anything he wanted.

Through his heightened hearing, he could hear footsteps rapidly approaching him. Boots were clicking of the concrete quite violently.

Before Iason could crane his head slightly to get a look at the person coming up too close to him, he was roughly shoved out the way. Bracing himself against the side of the building he was knocked into, Iason glowered at the mongrel who pushed him aside.

Swiftly regaining his senses, Iason made to grab the young male.

"How dare you!" Iason shouted as he violently pulled the mongrel towards him.

Iason back-pedalled slightly at the face which was presented to him. Long flowing brown hair covered one side of the youths face. Pale blue with a slight purple tint eyes stared angrily back at him. The male was a little shorter than him but not by much. Pale skin danced over silky high cheekbones, down a long slim neck and over enticing collar bones and naked chest. The youth was actually dressed quite similar to Iason himself.

Both males with the uncanny resemblance to each other glared at each other until the younger male finally spoke up. "What the hells your problem huh?"

Iason let the youth go. What could he do? In these streets tonight, he was one of them and if he beat up or tried to kill another mongrel. All the rest would dive in to defend their own kind.

"Nothing I suppose."

"So just go grabbing randoms on the street huh?"

Iason couldnt help the small laugh that escaped his lips, "It would seem so."

------

Guy stepped back and shamelessly admired the male standing before him. He couldnt help but take in the likeness of their appearances. Same colour of hair, same pale skin, almost the same build, height, manner and way of speaking.

Guy was thoroughly confused. He was sure he recognised this man. He felt as though he knew him.

"Whats your name? Or should I just call you grabber?"

------

Iason stumbled to come up with a name. He couldnt very well cone out with his real name now could he. Perhaps if he used his birth name. No-one would pick up on shameful background.

Iason swallowed thickly. He had not used this mongrel name in well over twenty years. It sounded so common. Nothing like the proud name Iason Mink which Jupiter had bestowed upon him.

"Hello? You awake there Grabber?"

"Sorry. My name is not Grabber, it's for....me to know."

"Really? Fair enough. Playing hard to get eh? Where in Ceres are you from?"

"I am not. I was born in Area 5, Diedo."

"Same here. I'm Guy."

The male named Guy held out his hand expectantly. Iason slowly took his hand and firmly shook it.

"I am still not telling you my name."

Guy let go of Iasons hand, shrugged his soulders and turned to walk the way he had been going before crashing into Iason.

"Walk with me mystery man? I take it youre going to Pandoras Halo? I'm meeting my group there."

A slight nod of a head was all Guy got in a response.

Iason watched the youth named Guy as they walked. There were so many similarities between them it was almost laughable. The both had the same pale complexion. High cheekbones. Narrow face. Almost the same concluded that he was a bit broader and taller but similar nonetheless.

------

As the two males turned the corner towards the club, Iasons sensitive hearing was assaulted by the deep bassy music reverberating from the closed steel doors of the huge building.

"I'm gonna go catch up with my group. You wanna come with?"

"No. I shall be alright from here. It was....good meeting you Guy.

"Same here." "I will not tell you my name."

"Fine. Catch you later."

Running pale alabaster hands through his hair and flicking it from his face. Iason finally took strong and sure steps towards where he would hopefully find _him._

------

The smell of smoke, sweat, alcohol and sex flooded Iasons senses the moment he set foot in the club.

Every direction he looked in, hungry eyes followed him. The mongrels in the club must have thought this was their lucky night.

Jostling his way to the bar, Iason barked over the bassy dance music to the male behind the bar. His favorite wines were a no no in a place like this so he ordered ceres brewed vodka straight up.

Necking the bitter tasting liquid down, Iason shouted for another. Just as his lips touched the rim of the glass,

"Better watch yourself man. This mongrel stuff blows your balls off."

Deep brown eyes glanced over with an air of authority to the person standing all too close to him at the side of the bar.

Long silver hair tickled over his bare arm as the male leaned in closer to him.

"Good to see you Iason Mink."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Et voila.**

**Not much to say about this chapter. **

**I take it we can all guess who had worked Iason out?**

**Oh, if anyone can come up with a good badass sounding mongrel name for Iason....his birth name....I would love you forever. I cannot think of one and he is going to have to tell it to Riki near the end of this fic!**

**Thanks**

**191026**

****


	3. Bad Blood

**Oh my god, forever and a day since I last updated...I lost all my writing muses. They just hauled ass out of my head.**

**But, behold, I have finally found a muse...old and crinkled she is, she works a bit.**

**Huge thanks to aniki, Nyaneave, Sarasnk, Twilight Cherry, etana, DarkAngelJudas, Norm120, CrimsonBlood363 and CheshireCatCloud for reviewing chapter 2 of My Dirty Secret.**

**It's been a hectic year for me. Between moving jobs, my gran being ill and my operation...I'm off recovering now so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to pick up some of my old works. I am especially fond of this fic and want to get it finished.**

**Was listening to Bad Blood all the way through typing this chapter.**

**Thanks to all who gave me ideas for Iason's name.**

**I picked the suggestions of Norm120 and CrimsonBlood363. They were my favs. Thanks again all.**

**The lyrics of Bad Blood are the only ones I could find and I think the translation was a bit off...the song seems wierd. It's better just listening to it. Had it blaring on my ipod for the past hour or so! Mums gonna kill me hehehehe It's that bad, I now know all the japanese words ^^ It's ace.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**3.**

**Bad Blood**

"Well well, I have not seen you in many years Koji. Not since you tossed your life into the gutter for that boy."

The ex Platina Elite said nothing as he glared into Iason's eyes. He had no come back for the snake tongued Iason, for what he said was true. He did throw his life away for Izumi.

Iason inwardly patted himself on the back as he turned back to his neglected drink. Ball blowing off or not, the vodka was ice cold, a welcome counterpart to the sticky heat of the crowded club.

"Now that the pleasantries are aside Iason, how bout you tell me why you are here….looking like that eh?"

Iason smirked at the silver haired male as he carded long fingers through dark brown hair.

"I am hunting."

Koji, miffed by Iason's statement decided it best he not make the elder male elaborate any further, not that Iason would tell him anyway. Instead, he signalled to the bar tender for two more iced vodka's.

"How about you tell me what your mongrel-like existence has brought you?"

**oOoOo**

Guy shimmied his way through the bar in an attempt to find his friends, standing up on tip toes, jostling people out the way.

Glancing over towards the bar he spotted that strange man he had met in the street, he was about to go over when a silver haired male shoved past him, making a beeline for the male at the bar.

"Guy! Over here!"

Guy snapped his head round to see Riki jumping up and down frantically trying to attract his attention. Laughing, Guy made his way over to his group, not before glancing back at the brown haired man from before. He seemed to be conversing with the silver haired male who had shoved him out the way seconds before.

Sliding into the booth beside Riki, Guy non-chalantly wove his arm round Riki's shoulders. Though the two of them were not together officially anymore, the contact made himself feel safe and warm. Guy sat quietly, listening in as the other members of Bison conversed about the younger days. Lighting up a cigarette, he smiled as Riki, on instinct turned his head towards him, popping the lit cigarette into Riki's mouth, letting him inhale the fumes, he them slowly pulled it from the raven haired males full lips. Without thinking, Guy tilted Riki's head and placed his own lips atop of Riki's. Tasting Riki's tongue and the bitter taste of Stout that they were all drinking shoved Guy back a couple of years when they were all boys on the streets. Great times.

**oOoOo**

Iason turned away from Koji to scan the bar for his prey. Why couldn't he see him?

"Iason? You listening to me?" Koji almost snarled.

Said brunette winced slightly at the acidic tone in the ex-Platina's usually calm and stoic voice. He remembered back when Koji was still in Eos Tower. What a temper he had back then. When Koji and his twin brother fought, one would believe they had set out to kill each other. With the massive Katana like swords both wore at all times, even the strongest elites stayed away from the brothers. Iason included.

"I am sorry, I am pre-occupied. You are singing tonight yes?"

Koji nodded his head as he turned back to his neglected drink. Spotting his lover round the other side of the bar, Koji patted Iason's shoulder before taking his leave.

Iason watched as Koji approached the smaller dark haired mongrel, jealousy crept through him as he watched the two of them embrace. Too long had Iason been without a lover. Raoul had been his last long term relationship but that had ended on very unpleasant terms. Somehow, the two had managed to salvage their friendship. Almost brooding, Iason stared into his iced vodka. The ice had diluted it too much and would now taste rather revolting. Somehow, he just didn't feel like having another drink. His great plan was turning into a washout. He couldn't find the elusive black haired mongrel and seeing Koji so in love just plain pissed him off.

Were elites only allowed to love when freed from the shackles of Jupiter?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Was that directed at him? Iason turned round to face the young voice that had addressed him. His eyes widened as he looked at the youth who had interrupted his sulking.

It was him. There was no mistaking it. No other mongrel skulking the street of Ceres looked as exotic as this one.

"Hey? What's up man? Music's great, alcohol is cheap. Smokes abundant. What's wrong with you?"

Iason was rather perplexed. Was this how all mongrels talked to each other? Even if they had never met before, did they act like old friends at the drop of a hat? There was so much he didn't know about the underbelly of his world.

"I don't seem to be in the mood tonight." Came Iason's curt reply.

"Well, that's no good. Can't have a fellow slum brother feeling left out can we? Come join my group."

Brother? Iason felt physically sick at the thought of being a fellow slum 'brother'. He couldn't help the grimace that spread across his face.

The younger male laughed before slapping Iason across the back.

"Yeh, I agree, they are a bit on the crazy side. A bit much for some folk. I know, I will sit with you yeh? Cool."

Iason smiled slightly at the mongrel not even giving him a chance to answer the question. He watched as the black haired mongrel pulled out the bar stool and hoisted himself up onto it. The glimpse of the youths bare midriff gave Iason a chill despite the thick heat in the club.

Without him asking, a red coloured drink appeared before himself and the young mongrel.

"These are good. You think the vodka is good? Wait till you taste this….makes the vodka taste like piss."

Iason smirked as the young man gulped down half of the colourful drink in one go. Sniffing it slightly, Iason let his lips tasted the drink. A small sip. Deciding he liked it, he proceeded to drink it at speed.

"How do you like it?"

"It's agreeable. What is it?"

"It's called a Blondie's Death. Thick, red, tantalising and absolutely satisfying. Something every mongrel dreams of."

Iason stared at the boy, shock marring his face. Blondie's Death? How primitive. He could have the boy arrested and the bar shut down but, that would ruin his now re-awakened plan.

"Hmmm brutal but….apt."

Iason continued to sip the taboo drink, all the while watching as the dark haired mongrel talked incessantly about nothing in particular.

Just as Iason began zoning out, a hand atop his shoulder grabbed his attention once again.

"Names Riki the Dark. Here I am sitting talking away and I hadn't even introduced myself."

Iason smiled and nodded his aknowledgement of this 'Riki the Dark'.

He stared perplexed at the boy when he noticed he was looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Your name buddy? Courtesy costs nothing you know."

Iason gulped thickly, his old birth name swam to the surface of his mind. Dare he speak it out loud? Well, he did want the boy screaming someone's name when he was under him, if it couldn't be his elite name, his birth name would do….for now.

"Where are my manners, my names Jareth Ke'shen….at your service Riki the Dark."

Iason smiled seductively at the boy, watching with sheer delight as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Ke'shen….one of my friends is a Ke'shen….you know him? His name's Guy."

"Can't say that I do. I have not long moved into this area of Ceres….I don't really get out that much to know many others here."

Iason turned back to find his previously empty Blondie's Death gone and a fresh one in it's place. Some of these bar tenders would make good Furniture.

The two sat for about an hour talking to each other, well, it was mainly Riki talking animatedly about his childhood and the trouble himself and his gang got into. Iason couldn't divulge much about himself with the risk of blowing his cover.

A shock of silver walking proudly onto the stage caused both elite and mongrel to stop conversing and turn their attention to the stage.

Koji had finally came up to sing.

The opening chords of one of his most well known songs caused the bar to cheer wildly. Even Iason knew the song Bad Blood. One of the first pieces Koji had written after being exiled from Eos.

Iason watched as Riki began drumming his fingers in time with the music. He watched entranced as the mongrel began singing along with Koji's lyrics.

**This body is frozen on the asphalt  
(SACRIFICE)**  
**Dead end is smeared with bodily fluids**  
**(DIE END)**  
**Erected desire is glaring  
(HARD SEX)**  
**Ah, the dirty dark bad blood  
(BLACK BLOOD)**

**OH WONT YOU FEEL MY DRUG?**  
**OH WONT YOU FEEL MY HEART?**

**Grabbing and squeezing your escaping neck, my crazy heartbeat can't distinguish you now and tears you to pieces  
(JESUS CHRIST) **

Riki seemed to be so passionate when he was singing, Iason unconsciously moved himself closer to the boy. He could smell his hair, the smell of outdoors off of his clothes. He wondered what Riki's tanned skin would smell and taste like. Iason felt himself grow hard at the thought of the man sitting beside him. He closed his eyes and took in the sounds of the long instrumental part of the song.

**Dead like a dog at the hulking end of the century  
(SATISFACTION)  
The tenderness I remember is also die end  
(DEAD END)  
The bursting blood is spoiled  
(HEART MAD)  
Drink up with that tongue that bad blood  
(BLACK BLOOD)  
**  
**OH WONT YOU FEEL MY DRUG?**  
**OH WONT YOU FEEL MY HEART?**

**Your habit to cling to the hair with your thin wrist, I covet your spread open part**

Iason started as he felt two arms wrap around his neck. When had Riki moved? He had been so zoned out, he didn't notice the younger mongrel vacate his bar stool. He could smell the alcohol off the boys breath as he sang into his ear.

**I can't distinguish you now as I tear you to pieces  
(OH MY GOD)  
I forgot the meaning of warm and wet tears  
I can't distinguish you now as I tear you to pieces  
(JESUS CHRIST)**

Iason turned his head slightly to look at the drink young man using his back as a leaning post. Deep brown, almost black eyes bore right into his own. His chest was flushed as he reached up and pulled the younger male closer still.

Riki's wonderful singing halted as Iason pushed their open mouths together. No formalities needed. Lust clouded Iason's mind as Riki forced his tongue into his mouth.

**The endless insane dream**  
**Going mad I shout I loved you**

**oOoOo**

Koji smirked as he spotted Iason with his prey.

What a skilled hunter he was.

**oOoOo**

Royal blue eyes widened as they saw Iason in the guise of a mongrel heatedly embrace a young black haired mongrel.

"This is so far past the law….even for you Iason. I hope that boy is worth it my friend."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Oh god I love Bad Blood. What a fab song! makes me wanna watch Zetsuai, Bronze and Cathexis again.**

**Well, there we go...Iason didn't find Riki. Riki found him.**

**I think their first proper kiss is quite good. I didn't want it to be chaste...lips touching and no more. I wanted it to be open mouther french ^^  
**


End file.
